superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ozymandias
real Name:oliver roe * Villain or Hero:anti hero * Gender:male * Born:2000 personality John is a deep person. He believes that he is unredeemable for his sins and the events of him burning down his school still haunts him. He believes that his life is of no value and that the only purpose his life has is to destroy eval. Before he burnt the school he was a polite and intelligent person,with a passion for learning and a creative mind. Now he uses those talents to punish sinners like himself. Due to the amount that he travels he has no close friends,making him somewhat of a outcast. Despite this,when he does interact with people he is extremely polite and kind. But it's all a act put on,when in truth he is is pain and needs help. History * Oliver roe was born in the year 2000. He parents were teacher,who made sure that he was intelgint. He found that they were cold and only loved him when he impressed them. The only family member who loved him was his grandfather,bruce. Bruce told oliver stories of his father(oliver great grandfather),who had been the ww2 hero ozymandias. The gave oliver a love for superheroes and comic books. This disappointed his parents,who believed that he should be reading more advanced books. His grandfather told oliver not to listen to them and to do what eyer he wanted,so long as in the end it was worth it. Bruce died of cancer when john was 10 and john promised to make him proud. He began to train to become a martial artist and acrobat,skills which would come in hand when he became a hero. ' ' When he was 16 Oliver realised that he had powers when his school was attacked by a super human. The superhuman had the power of pyrokinesis,which oliver found he could also use. He burnt down the attacker,severely injuring him and scaring him with burns. But he lost control of his powers and burnt down the school. He was charged with assault and manslaughter and became a wanted man. He ran away,become a fugitive. While hiding out in new york he saw a you girl getting mugged. He intervened and when he did he had a epiphany. He would become a hero,destroying the evil and trying to earn forgiveness for his sins. He adopted the mantle ozymandias and went around trying to find as many superhumans as he could and take her powers. He now travels the world,taking out evil with out any regard for his own life. he does whatever it takes to purge the world of evil . He uses not only his powers,but also a pair of pistols. Powers: can mimic the d.n.a of those around him. * This let's him use the powers of other heros he encounters. He turns his d.n.a in to that of the person that he wants. He can only do it to one person at a time,and it doesn't work for magic based abilities. Once he meets a person he absorbs her d.n.a for a time,but he must spend a lot of time with the person if he wants permanent powers. * the powers that he permanently has are * Mind Exchange * flight with flaming wings. * Kinetic energy manipulation. * teleporting skills marksmanship: john possess a incredible talent for shooting. while he manly uses a pair of pistol,he can use almost any. medicine and healing: john is a experienced surgeon and doctor. not only when using his power,but he spent some time living with a doctor,who passed on all of his knowledge. he also has a complete knowledge of genetics and chemistry. Category:Antihero Category:Males Category:Individuals